The present invention relates to a sealing element for an injection hole of a display device and, more particularly, to a sealing element for an injection hole of a display device such as an electrochromic display, an electrophoretic image display or the like, wherein an electrolyte is injected through the injection hole before it is sealed.
Normally, the electrochromic display and the electrophoretic image display were required to be several mm thick. Conventionally, an injection hole through which an electrolyte was injected into a cavity of the display was sealed by a synthetic resin. The installation of such a synthetic resin within the injection hole of a thick display cell was unstable particularly when subjected to mechanical shock so that the display had little reliability.
Therefore, it was desired that the reliability of such a display be enhanced as much as possible by improving the reliability of the sealing element.